


Five times Daniel lied about a translation

by shinealightonme



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/"><b>sg1_five_things</b></a>.  Originally posted <a href="http://shinealightonme.livejournal.com/56494.html">on LJ</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five times Daniel lied about a translation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/profile)[**sg1_five_things**](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/). Originally posted [on LJ](http://shinealightonme.livejournal.com/56494.html).

1\. "Stupid American tourists."

It isn't like the tourists in question – half a dozen men getting noisily drunk in a Russian bar – haven't been causing a scene, but that still seems a little uncalled for. They're young; they look like they're on a post-graduation trip abroad, and they're leaving ridiculous oversized tips. Mostly harmless, in other words.

They're also just about to leave, and Daniel was breathing a sigh of relief about that when another patron decided he wanted to try to start something, or at the least get in one parting blow before they left.

"What'd he say?" one of the Americans asks, standing unsteadily on his feet and jerking a thumb at the speaker in question.

"Yeah, buddy, you talking to us?"

Daniel just really wants a quiet evening, so he coughs and draws their attention to himself. "He said 'it's getting rather late,' and I have to say I agree with him."

"Oh. Cool. Yeah, guess it is late. You coming, Jay, Manny?" The others mutter their agreement and stand to leave.

"Funny, you know," one of them says to Daniel as they walk past. "It sounded like he said something about America."

Daniel just smiles grimly and waves them toward the door. "Yes, language is funny that way."

__   
__

2\. "Your slave is most lovely, Dr. Jackson. What is her price?"

Daniel manages to stop himself from gaping at P3R-94C's village leader, but just barely. He also manages to keep his gaze from shooting to Sam, but that's harder. Still, he's the closest thing SG-1 has to a diplomat, and he can handle this sort of situation.

"What?"

Well, he can handle it; handling it _eloquently_ might take a minute or two to regain his mental footing.

"I would like to purchase her for my harem," the man explains, and Daniel cringes inside at the thought that they've landed on another one of _those_ planets.

"I'm sorry, she's not for sale."

"Are you certain you could not be persuaded otherwise?" and the guy looks honestly downcast at the rejection. "I would be willing to offer a most extravagant price – to celebrate the successful meeting of our two peoples."

"I'm afraid that isn't my choice to make," Daniel glances at Teal'c for a second. "You see, he is quite…protective of her." Fortunately, Teal'c is quite imposing even without trying. The village leader gets the message and allows them to depart with no further delays.

"So what was that all about?" Jack asks casually as they head away from the village.

"Parting words commemorating the event and expressing an interest in further trade opportunities." It isn't _exactly_ a lie.

"Hey, they keep that naquadah coming, they can have all the trade they want."

Daniel nods in agreement, but makes a mental note to ask Hammond to send the all male SG-4 on the follow-up visit.

__   
__

3\. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forgive me."

"Daniel?" He feels the slight warmth and pressure of a hand on his shoulder and shakes off the last of sleep. "Wake up, Daniel"

"Sam?" Daniel frowns. "What's up?"

There's laughter in her eyes when she answers. "You fell asleep in your office. Again."

"Right." Daniel sits up straight, feeling a crick in his neck, and rolls his head to try and make it go away.

"You okay?" Sam asks, still looking at him fondly but with less overt amusement now. "You were talking in your sleep."

"Really? What did I say?"

"How should I know," she answers, and tries sounding out the words as best she can. "At least, that's what it sounded like. You tell me what it means."

Daniel doesn't really want to have this conversation again. " 'I'm tired, I'm tired, too many trees,' " he says on a whim.

Sam laughs again. "Sounds like your going on missions even in your dreams."

"Sounds like it."

"Go home," she tells him. "Get a real break – no thinking about work while you sleep."

"I'll try," he tells her, and waves her off.

He's just glad he hadn't said Sha're's name, because there's no way he could have lied about what that meant.

__   
__

4\. _Buried beneath the ruins of the city of Nel'tash lies a weapon capable of unimaginable destruction._

"Well, Dr. Jackson?" the war chief demands, looming over him. "We don't have all day. The rebels could attack the city again at any moment. Does the tablet say anything useful or not?"

This sort of thing never ends well.

Daniel purses his lips and stalled for time. "Well, there's a rather interesting bit here about agricultural development in the northern regions of the continent – "

"Daniel, do we need to have another talk about the use of the word 'interesting?'" Jack is grinning, though, because these antics are funny when they're happening to someone other than him.

"I remember quite well from the first thousand or so talks, thanks."

"Well, than I suppose our work here is done," Jack stretches. "Pack up and let's head for the gate, boys and girls."

__   
__

5\. "..."

Daniel's eyebrows shoot up into the air and he starts to choke on his coffee.

"Was it something I said?" Vala asks, all girlish charm.

"Could be," Cameron grins. "What'd you say?"

"Oh, I don't know," she shrugs. "Just a little something I...picked up on a planet, once. I don't know what it _means_."

"Really," Daniel scowls once he can breath again. "You don't know what that means but you just happened to hear it somewhere, remember it this whole time, and just decide to whisper it in my ear?"

"Yup!"

"Come on, man, we're dying to know," Cameron laughs. "What'd she say?"

"Nothing interesting," Daniel huffs and tries not to blush as they proceed to pester him about it for the rest of the day.


End file.
